Conmemorando el nacimiento de una leyenda
by Fridda
Summary: Dos hombres, para los dos Shepard es alguien especial en sus vidas y los dos viven de diferente manera el once de abril de 2.185, cumpleaños de la fallecida comandante.


**_Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect._**

 ** _Nota: la segunda viñeta está ligeramente cruzada con mi otro fic "Conrad Verner, el hombre que quiso ser un héroe", aunque ambos fics se entienden bien por separado._**

* * *

 ** _Náufrago del destino_**

Once de abril de 2.185, un día como otro cualquiera, ni mejor ni peor, sólo igual que los otros para el comandante Kaidan Alenko.

Su rutina diaria comenzó cuando el insistente timbre del despertador le sacó del sueño. La ducha le espabiló. Durante su afeitado, con una nube de vapor producida por el agua caliente todavía flotando en el diminuto aseo, se cortó. Maldijo para sí mientras con un trozo de papel detenía el sangrado. Con la toalla todavía rodeando su cintura puso la cafetera al fuego. Luego de vestirse, tras servirse su primera taza de café del día, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Encendió entonces la radio, más que nada para sentirse acompañado, menos solitario. Finalizada su primera comida de la jornada, se sirvió otra taza de café, la tercera, mientras recogía la mesa y lavaba los platos.

Cuando terminó, comenzó a preparar su bolsa de deporte. Había descubierto que lo mejor para el insomnio que padecía desde hacía dos años era llegar muy cansado a la cama, así que todas las tardes realizaba dos horas de deporte como mínimo.

Se encontraba doblando una toalla negra para introducirla en el apartado de los objetos de aseo, cuando lo escuchó:

–Hoy se conmemora el trigésimo primer aniversario del nacimiento de la comandante Shepard, caída hace dos años ….

Kaidan se quedó congelado con la toalla en sus manos.

Shepard, dos años tratando de olvidarla, de mitigar su dolor y, cuando por fin siente que lo está consiguiendo, cuando ya no le duele escuchar hablar de ella, ver su imagen, ahora que ha conocido a otra persona, Shepard aparece en su horizonte, aguijoneándole el alma, recordándole que a pesar del tiempo compartido, sólo fue suya completamente durante un fugaz mes, en el cual los pocos instantes de intimidad que vivieron se concentraron en vivir el momento, instantes en los que Kaidan siempre dejaba para mañana las pequeñas preguntas, porque el ingenuo e inseguro hombre que entonces era estaba convencido de que habría un mañana con ella, que tenían toda la vida por delante para descubrir trivialidades, como su color favorito, si le gustaban los gatos o cuando era su cumpleaños y la vida le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas para enseñarle que el mañana nunca está asegurado.

Con la toalla en sus manos, negra como su pena, decidió que aquella tarde no iría al gimnasio, que lo que quería era volver a casa tras el trabajo, para ahogar con whisky esa parte de su ser que la voz tras el transistor había sacudido haciéndole sentirse de nuevo como un náufrago adherido a una balsa en mar abierto, sacudida por las olas, intentando navegar a contracorriente entre la espesa niebla, una voz que le había enseñado que para él los once de abril nunca volverían a ser un día como otro cualquiera, recordándole a la vez, que para él jamás habría un mañana con ella.

 _ **Un deseo**_

Avanzó con cuidado hasta la mesa, en la cual depositó la tarta que llevaba en sus manos.

–No sé cuál es tu sabor favorito, así que te la he hecho de chocolate, después de todo, a todas las chicas os encanta el chocolate. Feliz cumpleaños.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la comandante Shepard lo miraba y le sonreía.

–¿Qué te parece? En el Universo entero hoy hablan de ti, se conmemora tu nacimiento, puede que incluso instauren el once de abril como el día de Shepard. Sería estupendo, ¿no crees? Sí lo sé, no te sientes cómoda con los fans, aunque evidentemente yo soy una excepción –Conrad pasó un dedo por el cuadro que enmarcaba el autógrafo que, la recién nombrada espectro Shepard, le había firmado en su día –soy el único con el que formaste un vínculo especial.

Conrad procedió entonces a colocar las velas en la tarta.

–Treinta y una, las traigo contadas. No creo que seas capaz de soplarlas todas de golpe. No te preocupes, yo lo haré por ti –mientras las colocaba, seguía hablando sin parar –no es porque la haya hecho yo, pero me ha salido una tarta riquísima. Sí ya lo sé, la pinta no es espectacular, pero te lo juro, te va a encantar. Bueno, vamos allá.

Conrad se sentó a la mesa, frente a la foto enorme de una Shepard eternamente sonriente, que presidía la habitación. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló con todas sus fuerzas mientras pedía un deseo.

–¡Lo he conseguido, las he apagado todas juntas! –gritó entusiasmado batiendo las palmas.

Su alegría enseguida se disipó, justo cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de la comandante.

Tradicionalmente existía la creencia de que si al soplar las velas pedías un deseo y éstas se apagaban todas de un golpe, el deseo se cumpliría. Y por una vez en su vida, Conrad Verner quiso creer que la superstición era cierta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó vagar su imaginación, fantaseando con que su petición se había hecho realidad.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba abstraído en su mundo, cuando un golpe fuerte lo sacó inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento. Abrió los ojos alarmado. Miró en rededor y no vio nada. Se levantó y avanzó hacia adelante, entonces lo advirtió, el cuadro que contenía la foto de él y Shepard juntos había caído. Se aproximó y lo cogió en sus manos con una sonrisa ensoñadora, queriendo creer que esa era la señal de que su deseo se cumpliría, de que Shepard no estaba muerta, de que ella volvería.


End file.
